Mary Szybist
Mary Szybist (born 1970) is an American poet and academic.About Mary Szybist, Triptych Readings. Web, Dec. 11, 2012. Life Szybist was born in Williamsport, Pennsylvania, and grew up in Pennsylvania. She earned a B.A. and M.T. (Master of Teaching) from the University of Virginia.University of Virginia Program: Master of Teaching She then attended the Iowa Writers' Workshop, where she was a Teaching-Writing Fellow. Szybist is an assistant professor of English at Lewis & Clark College in Portland, Oregon. She also has taught at Kenyon College, the University of Iowa, the Tennessee Governor’s School for Humanities, the University of Virginia’s Young Writers’ Workshop and West High School in Iowa City.Library of Congress > News from the LOC > February 2, 2009 Szybist's poetry has appeared in Denver Quarterly, Colorado Review, AGNI[http://www.bu.edu/agni/poetry/online/2007/szybist.html AGNI Online > Do Not Desire Me Imagine Me by Mary Szybist] Virginia Quarterly Review, The Iowa Review, Poetry, Tin House, and The Kenyon Review,[https://www.kenyonreview.org/kro_full.php?file=szybist.php The Kenyon Review > Yet Not Consumed by Mary Szybist] and The Best American Poetry 2008. Writing In a feature covering the 2004 National Book Critics Circle Award finalists in poetry, the Christian Science Monitor wrote: "...with her intelligence and understated grace, Szybist may become one of the best-known writers of her generation."[http://www.csmonitor.com/2004/0224/p17s01-bogn.html The Christian Science Monitor > Books > National Book Critics Circle Nominees/Poetry > February 24, 2004] Recognition Szybist's poetry collection, Granted, won the 2002 Beatrice Hawley Award from Alice James Books, and was a finalist for the 2004 National Book Critics Circle Award in Poetry.English professor Mary Szybist nominated for National Book Critics Circle Award, Kenyon College Alumni Bulletin. Web, Dec. 11, 2012. Awards * 2009 National Endowment for the Arts Literature FellowshipNEA: 2009 Grant Awards: Literature Fellowships (Poetry) * 2009 Witter Bynner Fellowship * 2004 Great Lakes Colleges Association New Writers Award * 2003 National Book Critics Circle Award Finalist * 2002 Beatrice Hawley Award * 1996 Rona Jaffe Foundation Writing AwardRona Jaffe Foundation Writer's Awards > Past Recipients * Academy of American Poets Prize Publications *''Granted''. Farmington, ME: Alice James Books, 2003. *''Incarnadine: Poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mary Szybist, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 3, 2015. Audio / video *''Visiting Writers Series'' (CD). Portland, OR: Division of Literature and Languages. English Department, Reed College, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Two poems by Mary Szybist. *Mary Szybist at the Poetry Foundation * [http://webdelsol.com/LITARTS/Alice_James_Books/Szybist/Mary_Szybist_chapbook.html Web del Sol > Chapbook Feature > Mary Szybist, Poems from Granted] * [http://www.pbs.org/newshour/art/blog/2009/02/weekly-poem-apology.html PBS: The NewsHour > ArtBeat: Weekly Poem: Apology, by Mary Szybist] ;Audio / video *Mary Szybist at YouTube ;Books *Mary Szybist at Amazon.com ;About * Lewis & Clark College > English Department Faculty Category:American poets Category:Kenyon College faculty Category:University of Virginia alumni Category:Lewis & Clark College faculty Category:Writers from Pennsylvania Category:Writers from Oregon Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:American academics Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:Living people Category:1970 births Category:People from Pennsylvania Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets